The present invention relates to a novel method of making articles by a series of cutting steps on a solid block or log without waste and to the products formed by the method such as bird houses, puzzles or other articles.
A significant portion of the cost of manufacturing wooden articles such as toys or toy-like articles is found in the specialized materials required as well as in the labor required in handling these materials in completing the articles. The method of the present invention provides for significant savings in both the material and the manufacturing time by employing a novel succession of simple cutting steps as applied to readily available and adaptable materials as further described below.
The method of the present invention will be described in connection with the manufacture of a bird house or house-like toy or puzzle formed from a cylindrical section of timber such as a log or section of a tree truck. The following description indicates how a useful end product is obtained using a simple manufacturing operation comprising a succession of cutting steps by which a cylindrical log is converted into an end product such as a bird house.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing articles from inexpensive and readily available materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and useful product manufactured from readily available and inexpensive material principally using cutting steps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily manufactured bird house or toy or toy-like article.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing wooden articles with a minimal waste of the material.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.